


In The Dark

by Blue_Queen662, That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Monster Dummy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (this has a purpose), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Changeling Lance, Changelings, Dark Lance (Voltron), Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Intersex Characters, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Loss of Virginity, Loss of a family member, M/M, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Other, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Her eyes watched him from across the room, studying him instead of the book Dracula. Her eyes are too blue and dark, like the ocean and anything in them wanting to drag him under.She smiles at him, that’s when it started. That's when Keith was in true danger. His life was doomed to be damned from then on, he met a real monster.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Monster Dummy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856974
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason why we made Lance appear as a female in this fic. We also understand that there are some dark themes, please read with caution if you are sensitive about any topics that may appear. 
> 
> We hope you can stick through it and enjoy it though, thank you and happy reading.

  
Keith studies the third page of Dracula, Professor Starr reading off the page by his desk, clearly enjoying the older written work far more than anyone in the class. Keith’s enjoying the book so far, but something is dragging away his enjoyment from the book. 

He pretends not to notice the eyes burning into the side of his head. Every so often, his eyes flick up at his stalker. She doesn't hide her gaze and the fact her eyes are wandering up his body like a piece of meat. Keith stops himself from hiding away, he feels seen and doesn't like it. 

Keith pulls on his hair, eyes falling back down on the page, trying to focus on the words from the story instead of the dark eyes into him. 

The girl from across the room, with dark blue eyes, is like the ocean, dark and deep as if a monster will reach out and grab him, dragging him down under the water. She studies him more than her book, fingers pulling on a warn out pages of the book. 

He’d be flattered if he wasn't just horrible with human interaction and every part of him is awkward. He’s never had a girlfriend, never been kissed and still a virgin. 

Her cardigan falls off her shoulders, long curly hair tied into a braid over her shoulder, her piercings visible when she tucks her bangs back. He looks up. Her eyes catch him, she pauses for a moment, realizing that she had been caught. She smiles, not hiding the fact she was caught. Her smile is innocent, like a little kid being caught stealing a cookie before dinner. 

She doesn’t stare any longer after that, a smile is stuck on her face, fingers still playing with the page of the book. Keith is left confused and a little flustered. 

It’s an interesting pain in his chest and a hot tingle in his cheeks. Keith tries not to look back at her. 

The class ends. He stuffs his books and laptop into his bag. Keith stands, started by the girl standing in front of him. He didn’t even see her get up. 

“Hi there,” she says, she looks down at her shoes bashfully, she pulls in her bangs excitedly, again her dark blue eyes deep into him. “We don’t know each other, but I think you’re really cute and wanted to know if I could maybe buy you a coffee.” 

Keith is taken aback by her forwardness. 

His mouth is dry and honestly doesn’t have words. He doesn’t need them, she slides a paper into his hand, without him noticing until it’s there in his hand. 

“Call me,” she says, smiling broadly at him. “I’m Lana, by the way. Friends call me Lance.” 

”Keith,” he says back. For a moment he regrets what he said. Now it’s too late, he already knows her name and she knows him. Now if he doesn’t call her, he’ll seem like a jerk. He didn’t want to seem like a jerk. 

She giggles and pulls on her hair. “I’ll see you around.” She turns and leaves.   
  
Keith unfolds the paper, his chest tightening as he reads the numbers on the pretty pink lined paper. 

His phone buzzes. Keith takes out his phone and sees the message from Hunk in the group chat. 

_Hunk: We still on for tonight? :p_

Keith sends a quick reply, and looks down at the new number in is hand. He stuffs it into his pocket, for the time being, he walks to the door to get to his next class. 

Keith still has time to spear, he makes his way to a coffee shop just off-campus. It’s always crowded in the afternoon, but Keith mange’s to snag a spot. He settles down in chair off to the corner and pulls out his laptop, hoping to catch up on his English homework. He slips on his ear-pods and blasts out the numerous conversation from the outside world. 

Keith pulls out a manuscript he’s been working on for a few months now about a vampire’s living in plain sight from the government and being hunted down. He’d be lying if reading Dracula today didn’t inspire him a little today. 

Keith pulls out a sandwich he bought from the subway. He unwraps it and stares at it for a moment. He bites into it. His hunger didn’t truly hit him until he was chewing. He hasn’t eaten since last night at Pidge’s place when she forced him to eat a chicken Caesar salad before letting him leave. Keith forces himself to take another bite, it hurts to swallow but he pushes through it. If he doesn’t finish it now, he’ll never finish it and Hunk will yell at him. Hunk will probably do the same tonight, feed him. 

If it wasn’t for his physique, no one would know he forgets to eat. He’s got muscle where it counts and a good build for a man who’s 20, but since his adopted brother died, taking care of himself isn’t his first priority. Eating just got harder and Keith would throw himself into his work to keep himself busy. It’s the only way he knows how to deal with stress and being out of control, finding something he can throw himself into and finish. 

He can’t finish it. 

Keith takes a swig from his water bottle, washing out the taste. He wraps up his lunch, maybe never to be finished and tucks it into his bag. Keith continues typing away on his laptop, his hunger forgotten and the music blasting in his head. 

* * *

Keith plops himself down on the couch in Hunk’s living room, Pidge on the floor already searching on Netflix for their first movie, _Silence of the Lambs_. Keith’s never seen it, but Pidge was crazy about it and who was Keith or Hunk to stop her shenanigans. 

The living room is decked out with Hunk and his girlfriend’s photos from them and friends. It's a small apartment but comfortable. Shay is out with friends tonight so the place all theirs. 

Hunk is in the kitchen, prepping snacks for the group and will probably force him to eat. Keith is grateful for Hunk and Pidge being worried about him. 

Keith scrolls through his phone, checking out his social media. He notes a follow on his Instagram. It’s of Lana, the girl he met earlier that afternoon. Her profile is smiling and hair way shorter then her long braided hair he saw today. He clicks on it. Her account is private much like his own. Her dark blue eyes are haunting as they were when they set sight on him. 

He debates for a moment on following her, and in a sense, letting her follow him. She seems very persistent in grabbing his attention, giving him her number and wanting to follow him. He reaches into his pocket, unfolding the pink paper to find her number.   
  
“Wow, who’s that?” Pidge snickers. He didn’t release she snuck upon him. 

“No one,” he says, trying to tuck the paper into his pocket but Pidge grabs it and makes a face. 

“I was waiting for this moment!” she declares, ”Hunk, get in here, our son has a girlfriend!” 

Like thunder, Hunk storms into the living room with wide eyes and mouth gaping open like a fish. “Our boy is all grown up!”

Keith goes pink in the face. “She’s not my girlfriend,” he says, eyes dropping to his phone to Lana’s face smiling up at him. “She just asked me to go get coffee. I’m not even sure I’ll even message her.”

”Then I’ll do it,” Pidge teases.   
  
His phone is snatched up by Pidge, like a mouse, she scurries away from the couch. Keith jumps up only to be trusted back by Hunk and his overwhelming strength and size. 

Pidge punches in the numbers with a wicked grin on her face and a cackle escaping her mouth. “Alright,” she declares, turning the screen for Keith to see. “You’ve got a date this Sunday morning at eight,” she says,” even took the liberty of following her back.” 

Keith feels his heart sink, banging hard against his chest and face pink. Hunk let’s go of him, he’s able to snatch his phone back and reads her reply. 

_Lana: That’s great! I’ll see you then_

“Pidge! Why would you do that?” He checks his social media, looking at her profile he now has access to. She doesn’t have a lot of photos. Most of her photos are of paintings and drawings he can assume are her’s with the initials hidden in. 

“I got you a date man, thank me later,” Pidge says proudly, tossing herself back onto the couch. 

Keith frowns, turning off his phone and shoving it into his pocket. “Worry about your own love life,” he says. 

Pidge snickers, she looks like fox ready to tease a bunny. “I’ve already decided. Crazy Italian ain’t for my special boys. I’ll worry about my love life once you two are settled. Maybe I’ll become a crazy cat lady,” she shrugs. 

Point. Pidge has only ever dated one guy in her life and it’s long-distance and going strong, unlike him who’s never been in a relationship and Hunk is still new to his. She has her life figured out farther than all of them. She already has jobs lined up that are dying to take her once her Garrison internship is over in two years. Keith wishes he could have her confidence and reassurance in life. It's hard not to pay attention to her advice when Pidge is always right. 

”Fine. I'll go on the date.”   
  
”It’s adorable you think you had a choice, ” Hunk says, bring out snacks from the kitchen. He speaks from personal experience, Pidge being the one to tell Shay to ask Hunk out because he was too scared. ”What’s her name?” 

”Lana, ” Keith says. ”She’s in my creative writing class. I just met her today.” It’s a little exciting, knowing he has a date, but he won't admit it. He pulls out his phone and looks at one of her photos on Instagram. It's a photo from above, his hair long and curled around her face and back, thick black glasses over her eyes are closed, tilted down to a slick white green espresso. Under the round mug is a book with a red trim outlining the worn pages.

”She’s really pretty, ” Hunk says, looming over his shoulder. 

”She looks like she's trying to prove something, ” Pidge says, raising an eyebrow. ”But very pretty indeed. I'd tap it.” 

”Hey guys, welcome back to my book talk, ” Hunk says. They chuckle because she does look like a basic librarian that would have talks on Youtube about her monthly reads. The more he looked at it, the cuter she appeared. Maybe he could do this, go on a date. 

* * *

Keith stood outside the coffee shop, hands gripping tightly on his motorcycle’s handlebars until his knuckles are ghostly. His hair is messy from his helmet, having his hair pulled back into a ponytail didn't save it from the repercussions of his helmet. Hunk made him wear a nice black shirt with vest and jeans that weren’t worn out. 

A hand reaches for his shoulder, making Keith jump. Those strange ocean eyes stare back at him once more, Keith shivers at how quiet Lana is when she snuck up on him. Her hand still set on his shoulder, smiling up at him. 

“Morning,” she greets. 

Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, she has moon and star earrings and a small chain hanging from her ears. She’s in a white dress with a lavender sweater over top. She's very pretty up close. 

”Morning.” 

They enter the coffee shop and order drinks. The only reason he ordered one is because it’d be weird if he didn't. He wasn't that hungry, he never really was. Keith sits in silence, watching Lana play with her napkin and smiling at him across the table they settled into. 

”I’m really glad you decide to text me, ”she says, leaning over the table eagerly. Her gave is fixed on him, unmoving and deep. Keith is trapped by those strange blue eyes. 

”Well, my friend actually sent you that text, ” he says, scratching the back of his neck. He laughs slightly, maybe saying that wasn't a good idea. 

She blushes slightly, giggling to herself. ”Well I'm glad, ” she says, ” I honestly wanted to talk to you for the longest time.” 

”Really?” he asks, taken aback. Normal people don't normally pay art to him. Only reason Pidge and Hunk know him is that they all broke into the school’s computer lab on the same night back in high school, first year. 

She takes a sip from her cup and gives him a strange smile no human should be able to pull. It's a little too wide and eyes reaching to grab him and drown him. ”I think you're perfect.” Keith does red in the face, heart drumming horribly loud in his ears. ”Don't mind me being so bold.” 

”Wow...thank you.” _Perfect_. It's such a strong word that can mean many things to anyone. Getting this much attention from a stranger is still new to Keith. Once adopted by his foster family, that's the only kindness and love he accepted, even then it took a few years for him to open up. He hasn’t felt such a similar warmth like that since Shiro. He missed it, he strangely liked it. 

She shrugs, ” I like what I like. It’s just a shame I didn’t ask you out sooner.” 

Keith wasn’t sure how to handle her forward flirting, but he liked it. 

Lana got up and ordered them breakfast sandwiches. Keith forced himself to drink his coffee and eat as much as he could. With his friends, it’s easy to forget that he’s hungry. They always remind him. With a stranger, he is highly aware how strange it is to come out to eat and not eat. 

It’s like he’s chocking, forcing the crispy bun and bacon down. He wants to throw up so badly. It feels as if his throat is closing up, but if he doesn’t finish, he may throw up. 

At some point, they start talking about Keith going to the gym and his work out routine. She begged him to show off his muscles, he rolled up his sleeve and flexed for her. She demanded an arm wrestle, which Keith obliged shyly. He really didn’t want to get any strange looks, but Lana was all in for it. She took both her hands in his one, elbows planted firmly on the tabletop and prepared to push. Keith didn’t stop her from using two hands, she holds her breath like it’ll help, face red and scrunched up. She’s pushing but his arm isn’t moving, he’s not even pushing. 

Keith can’t pull back the smile stretching in his lips. It would be so easy to let her lose, one push and her would fall. Keith lets her win.   
  
Lana’s mouth gaps open in awe, laughing,” I am insulted sir,” she say. “I could have won that without you throwing it.” 

“I didn’t want you to get sad at me beating you,” he said, cracking a small smirk. 

She makes a face, eyebrows raised and bitting her lip, holding back her laugh. “Best out of two.” 

“I don’t think you can handle it,” Keith says.

”Oh really?” Lana rolls up her sleeve and plants her elbow down on the table. “Bring it princess,” she challenges, tauntingly. 

Keith easily wins the next two games. 

Lana still held his hand from across the table, Keith was too embarrassed to tell her to stop. Her grasp was like an iron clasp, no sign of her loosening her hold on him.   
  
“I want to meet you again,” she says. Her thumb rubbed over his knuckles and stares at him with those dark blue eyes. Keith feels himself being swallowed whole by those eyes once more. “I really like you.” 

Keith can honestly say he wanted to see her again too. 

“Maybe we can meet up for a movie?” Keith asks. 

Her smile returns, cheeks pink. “I’d like that.” Keith feels his hand being pulled across the table, being tugged along with her’s. Lana bring the back of his hand to her lips and kisses it, her haunting blue eyes seeping into his skin. It’s like being dunked in freezing ocean water, heart pounding fast and head aching. Her lips curl into his skin, smirking unforgivingly, eyes no longer big and deep, sharp and locked on target. 

Keith can only target one word that made him tremble horrible like a trapped animal doomed to be eaten alive. Terrified. 

* * *

Lana and Keith continue to go steady over the first few weeks. Her bold actions stuck to grabbing his hand and clinging to his arm. Some times if she could, she’d steal a peck on his neck or his hand. They haven’t even kissed yet, but Lana already has her lips on his neck more than a few times. If there’s one thing Keith could say with confidence, it’s that Lana is an aggressive predator, and Keith was the willing prey. 

October was cold. Keith’s birthdays were around the corner, and Lana wanted to plan something for them. They have only been dating since the middle of September, Keith was hesitant. She wants to have dinner and go back to his place. They aren’t quite at the point of Keith being comfortable having her in his apartment yet. His roommates are always around and being alone with a girl in the comforts of his own home makes Keith’s palms sweat and his heart race. She hasn't even met his friends yet. 

Keith tossed the idea of maybe doing at her place. Though Lana loves the idea, she plainly stated her roommates would probably be having sex that night, she didn't want to scare him away. Keith was puzzled at how freely she spoke about her friend’s sexual relationship. He can only imagine how sexual Lana must be with how unapologetic she touches him and stares as if her eyes can undress him. 

He's very intimated by how she holds her with confidence and lure. Lana knows she's pretty, but she still stuck with someone like Keith. 

While at the movies, the film just ended and Lana and Keith were sitting back as the credits rolled when two guys walked up to them. The auditorium was empty, he knew they wanted to speak with Lana. Funny enough, neither of them asked for her number, only recognizing her from a class and asked about the homework and told them to have a good night. Her smile fell and eyes dark, she was disgusted, Keith has never seen her truly disgusted by anything before. Keith pretended not to see. 

Keith didn't want anything too big for his birthday, he never really did. Hunk and Pidge are already planning a small party for him, his foster parents already sent him a birthday card and money, Lana didn't need to worry about showering him in gifts like she was planning to. 

Keith sat in class, reading over his manuscript. Lana sat next to him, using her time to fix over her spelling errors in an essay, she needs to hand in a few day's time. She has somehow slithered her way next to his seat or when her head made its home on his shoulder during lectures. 

The bell rings, students, flood out of the classroom, but not them. Lana makes no move from his side, and Keith is too scared to move. The next class wouldn’t be for another few hours, and Lana wouldn’t move unless he said something.   
  
“You two can leave now,” Professor Starr said. Keith shuts his laptop, waiting for Lana to move next. 

Her eyes slowly move to Professor Starr, dark and cold. She stands up and collects her things. “Professor, can you help me go through my work, some of these lines don’t sound right,” she says in a chipper tone. 

“Of course, I got a few minutes to spare,” he beckons her down to the front. 

Lana leans down to steal a peck off Keith’s cheek,” I’ll text you later tonight,” she says. She hustles down to the front, sharing the same excitable energy she does whenever they go on dates. 

Keith grabs his stuff. He doesn’t have any other classes that day, or the next few days for that matter. His boss let him have the weekend off since he’s been booked double shifts next week with no extra pay. 

“I don’t like you working so much,” Lana said when he told her. Her eyes were focused on her card game, but all her attention was directed to him. “More work with no extra pay doesn’t sound worth it.” 

“They need me that week,” Keith told her.

Her eyes flickered to him, scary as ever. “Okay, but next time ask for a raise. You deserve it from how hard you’ve been working,” she smiles and goes back to focus on her solo game. 

Keith was confused, he had been working hard, but Lana didn’t know that. He tried to hide it well, even from Hunk and Pidge. Maybe it’s the bags under his eyes or the fact Lana always seems to know something about Keith before even he does. She knew when he was getting sick or even caught him not eating once. 

“I want to take care of you,” Lana tells him sweetly. She’d wrap her fingers around with his and kiss below his ear. “I want to care for all of you,” she’d whisper softly. 

Keith’s cheeks heat at the memory. Lana is sweet to him, gentle in her own aggressive way. Never pushing him, always showering him in small kisses and small touches like he's some delicate china doll. 

Keith exists the class, stealing a glance back at Lana, who steals a glance at him. Even as he leaves, her eyes still linger a little too long at the doorway. 

Keith settled into his apartment, the door locked behind him. Keith plops down on the couch, plugging his laptop and phone into the outlet. He pulls out his manuscript and starts typing. Nearby, Keith can hear one of his roommate in the bedroom. There are two voices, one his roommate the other his lover. He's fighting with his boyfriend _again_. It's probably a matter of time before they break up _again_. He's never bothered to get involved with his roommates and their personal lives, but his eyes found themselves staring at the door down the hallway. He and Lana haven't had a fight yet. Even Shay and Hunk have the occasional snippy moments they let slip or moments of frustration between one another. Lana never seemed to have any problems with Keith, and though her bold approach to flirty is a little off-putting sometimes, he can't find anything to argue about with her.

He doesn't want a reason to fight with her, but everything seems too perfect right now. He's just waiting for something to blow up and lose his first girlfriend. Once those rose glass goggles come off, Lana will stop seeing him as _perfect_. _Perfect_. That's what she called him. 

Keith finds his heart tighten and it's hard to breath again. He doesn't want to lose Lana. 

The door slams open, the voices of two young men irrupt into the hallway and travels through the small apartment. 

“I’m so sick of your bullshit!” His roommate screamed. “What, am I not good enough anymore?” He bushed his boyfriend into the living room. 

“No, I think you’re a piece of shit!” The other young man yells back. “Don’t call me! I’ll call you when you’re done dicking around!” The door slams. 

Keith’s roommate, Nathan swears under his breath and tosses his phone into the couch next to Keith. He pulls at his hair and shuffled back and forth in front of Keith.

”What was it about this time?” Keith asks. 

“Nothing,” he spits out. “I’m going to go to the store, cool my head. Want anything?” Keith declines and Nathan sets off to the store in a huff, door slammed behind him. 

Keith thinks for a moment, shutting off his laptop and laying down on the couch. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Sleep soon takes him, into a dark, dark place. Keith is sitting next to the hospital bed, his father mom and dad crying harshly. Shiro is laying in the bed, face sunken in and eyes dark like death. His skin is like paper and lips cracked and bleeding. Adam holds Shiro’s hand, lips over his knuckles and whispers to him softly. Keith sits in a chair, being ever so slowly piled away from the hospital bed where his brother rests. He can’t breath, the dark hallway filling up with water. Shiro flatlines. 

Keith shot up from the couch, he stumbles along to the bathroom and throws the lid open. Keith throws up. His throat burns and eyes leak. His fingers curl into the white toilet bowl’s edges. Keith was dying. 

* * *

Lana sat on the couch next to him on the couch of Hunk’s apartment. She’s very composed, unlike Keith, his foot bouncing in his shoes. Her arm is linked up with his, watching his friends talk with strange blue eyes.

They decide to hang out at Hunk’s place. It’s big enough for a small group like them and he always makes the best food. Lana is able to meet his friends, and they in turn meet her. She didn’t say much, observing them like a game of chess being played on a game board. 

Keith notes her possessive grip on his arm, showing no sign of letting anyone near him but her. That’s how Lana was, protective and clingy to him. She acts like a clingy girlfriend, touching and kissing him whenever she could get her hands on him, which might be true, but it also feels like she’s trying to keep him from running away. She was picking apart Hunk with his eyes and listening real careful to anything Pidge said. 

Hidden behind a sea of blue, her eyes hide monsters ready and watching and already to snatch anyone up and drag them under. Keith was already drowning under those eyes. He doesn't want to come up from those eyes. 

“Keith, how's your book coming?” Pidge asks. 

”It’s coming along,” he says, ” stuck on chapter 11 though. I don't know where to take it after that.” Lana pulls at his hair with her slim fingers, brushing him like he’s a cat. 

”I like the part where Marcy’s leg gets caught in the bear trap, ” Lana says, ” it makes me feel just as helpless as her at that moment and it hits really hard.” That's right, Lana watches him whenever he’s typing. Her eyes are always on him, always trying to swallow him whole. 

”What? I don't remember that part, ” Hunk says, ” dude, you let her read your book but not us?” 

Lana hides her smirk into his shoulder, he feels the smirk on her lips pull against his clothes. Her eyes are sharp and trained on Hunk. 

”Sorry, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to say anything, ” she says coyly, eyes flickering down in an attempt to seem ashamed of what she said. ”I just like watching him work.” Lana places her lips on his cheek, ” forgive me.” 

”It’s fine, ” Keith says. He's used to her eyes on him. 

”Dude, I can't wait to read it, ” Hunk says. 

”Alright, everyone, time to eat.” Hunk gets up and heads to the kitchen, Shay follows close behind to help. They return with two plates each, vegetables and fruits, crackers and cheese. 

”Keith, I want to make sure I see you eat, ” Shay says harmlessly, but he notices Lana perk up slightly. It's rather unnoticeable if he didn't have her wrapped up so closely next to him, and her eyes shifted from him to Shay in a split second, he caught her.

Keith says nothing. 

”Keith, ” Lana whispers close to his ear, her breath burning his skin. ”Come talk with me, ” she says very quietly, he barely hears her. She pulls him off the couch and away from the other’s eyes. Her hand grips his horribly tight, forcing him into the hall. Why can’t he deny when she says something? 

”What did she mean by _eating._ ” She’s a head shorter than him but she seems like a giant trapping him in with her dark blue eyes like a monster. She’s doesn't let go of him, he doesn't you'll away. He can’t deny what she wants from him. 

”It’s nothing, ” he whispers. Why is he so ashamed? 

”Tell me, ” she orders softly. ”Is this why I don't see you eat?” She noticed. She noticed him forcing himself to swallow, wanting to spit up anything that dares to slither down his throat. ”Keith, I’m so sorry.” Her eyes are always on him. Lana reaches up and kisses him softly on the lips. Her mouth is gentle against his, tongue slipping into his mouth, hot and dangerously slow. Keith closes his eyes, savouring the taste of her lips. 

Why is she sorry? He’s the one that can’t stomach anything no more. Lana does such a good job of taking care of him. 

Lana grooms back his hair from his face. ”I’m going to take good care of you, ” she whispers against his mouth. When he opens his eyes, her dark blue eyes are drowning him. 

* * *

Lana sat on the couch in her apartment, next to her, both her roommates are getting it on on the same couch. She flips through her phone, looking at photos she snuck of Keith when he was sleeping or not paying attention. The couch bounces next to her, Allura snagging her hand’s through Lotor’s long white hair, and kissing him deeply with the full force of her tongue shocked into his throat. Moans and harsh slapping of skin fill the room. 

She sucks on the inside of her cheek, scrolling through photos, ignoring Allura and Lotor mating. It's very common for her people to mate in public and show each other. They don't have a human word for what to call themselves. Maybe the closest is _Changelings_ or _Sirens_. _Vampires_ or _Werewolves_ are fun ones to be compared to though it’s incorrect. Just something not fully human, Changelings may be closest in the human language. 

Allura and Lana are considered higher up in the chain of dominance. Some people can go their whole lives without knowing what they are, blood mixed too deeply with human’s that the genes are dead. Allura, Lotor and Lana are all considered pure. Blood that runs thick and keeping the pure breed alive. They live amongst humans, but would never possibly breed with one. Females and Males are different than humans. Unlike humans, they have both genitals, easier to breed that way. Males have a hidden womb, hidden in a secret slot in the anus. Females can growl a penis from their womb, retract it and use if they so, please. 

”You know I will always let you use him, ” Allura says with a grunt, thrusting up into Lotor. Allura uses to share Lotor all the time with Lana. After she had her fun, Lana could fuck him as long as he didn't get pregnant. Sometimes when Lana is at the ends of her ropes with Allura she’d debate trying to impregnate him just to piss Allura off. She would never follow through though. 

Females are the breeders and protectors, Males are meant to get pregnant and be strong enough to care for the young. 

”I’m waiting, ” Lana says harshly, tone slipping with Allura. Allura looks over at Lana’s phone, noting the pictures of Keith she had her eyes locked on. 

”Weak blood, ” Allura says. 

Lana growls, teeth sharp and eyes beastly, she grabs Allura’s face with her claws coming through and shoves her away. Allura merely snickers, her mouth back on Lotor’s and swallowing back his moan and savouring them. He claws at her shoulders, pulling Allura closer. 

”He’s perfect, ” Lana says. 

”No, ” Allura grunts, trusting her cock deep into Lotor’s hidden womb, her hands claw at his ass cheeks, spreading them wide as she abuses him for the fourth time that evening. ” _He’s_ perfect, ” she growls, smirking up at Lotor. His cheeks are red, lips were bitten and kissed to the point of being abused. 

Lana sucks on her teeth, dark eyes seeping into the couple mating. She’s utterly jealous, disgustingly so. Lotor was the perfect Male. Any Female would want him and since he belongs to Allura, if they got her blessing, they could. But Lana doesn’t need permission. 

”Then get off, I'll use him, ” Lana snaps. She didn't want to use him.

She reaches over Lotor’s shoulder and yanks him off Allura’s cock. Allura growls but doesn't fight to obtain Lotor back on her dick. Lana snaps back with her own scary face and growl. Out of all three of them, Lana is the leader, she controls them. Lana pulls him onto her lap and places her lips on his. Lotor knows the drill, helping her lift her skirt and bring out her cock from her inner folds. Lana thrusts up into him unforgivingly, mostly to piss Allura off by abusing her Male. 

Allura climbs over Lana’s lap and kisses her on the mouth. This is what they used to do. Lips and skin pressed against one another. But Lana doesn't get the satisfaction of breeding with them anymore. Not since she set her sights on Keith. The moment she saw him, she knew he would be her Male and she would take the best care of him.

Lana pulls at Lotor’s hair, taking his mouth with her own. ”I want him, ” she sneered into his lips. ”I want to fuck him so bad, but he's such a good boy, I need to take care of him.” She wanted to spoil Keith rotten, fuck him full and show him a true Female that can take care of him. She wants to take care of him. 

”No guarantee he’ll get pregnant,” Allura says. She managed to pull Lana’s top off, suckling at her breast. 

“Then I will.” 

Lana closes her eyes, pretending his cock is deep within Keith, her Male, and not Lotor. Lotor was a fine fuck and way to get rid of her need to breed, but now that she has Keith, she doesn’t need Lotor anymore. That worked out well for Allura, Lotor is her Male after all, and sharing would become problematic in the future.   
  
Lana pulls out, leaving Lotor gasping in exhaustion, laying over her body. Lana decided she’ll finish herself off later. 

Allura leans over a kisses Lotor’s face, small quick pecks over his face, dragging him onto the couch on his stomach. “Want me to get you something to eat?” Allura coos at him, kissing his ear. He nods.

“I’ll get it,” Lana says, already standing. 

Allura settles down on the couch, hands rubbing over his ass and pressing into the raw skin.

Lana pulls out two eggs from the fridge and a carton of milk. Lana puts a pan on the stove and turns up the heat. She cracks the eggs into the bowl and pose the milk. As she whisks, Lana can only imagine what she would do to Keith. She wants to feed him until he's full, but he doesn't eat. That has to change. 

The fork cracks against the bowl rhythmically, swishing egg yoke back and forth until it was all yellow. She tosses it into the pan. She shacks some salt and grinds the pepper into it, tossing in grated cheese and chopped tomatoes. She knew what he liked and what was quick to make. 

Lana wonders what food Kieth would like after a long night of sex, would he beg her for more? Would he laze on the couch as she pampered him until he reverts back into a spoiled child, only wanting and needing her? The thought makes her giddy, she feels herself getting wet. Lana turns down the heat and flips the eggs in the pan. Lana reaches under her skirt, and slips her fingers into her slit. Lana doesn't try to hold back her moan, thrusting her fingers deep into herself to draw as much pleasure as possible. She wants to breed him so very badly. Everything about Keith is perfect, he's the perfect Male and she wants him. 

She doesn't have time to finish her fun, taking out the eggs and tossing them onto a plate with a fork. Lana beings it out to the living room, Lotor lazing overtop Allura, her pressing sweet kisses over his face and combing his hair. 

”If you want to breed, you can always ask, ” Lotor says, taking his meal from Lana. 

”Or fuck me, ” Allura says, smirking at Lana. 

Lana tastes the inside of her cheek, mulling over the thought. She's had sex plenty of times before, with the two of them and many others. Lana was a favoured back home and has good genes for a Female. But she wanted Keith, and tonight proved it. 

”Don’t expect another time,” Lana says, she pulls off a blanket draped over couch and tosses it onto the couple. “Get some rest.” She reaches down and ruffles their heads, Allura laughs, reaching up and grabbing her hand. She brings her fingers to her lips and kisses the digits. 

“Sleep well.” 

Lana leaves for her room. She throws herself into the bed. In the dark, she could see so very well. Her room was a a mash of things humans would like. Posters of movies and musicals, fairy-lights strung over the walls and door painted with flowers she did herself. Her clothes are neatly tucked away in dressers with stickers on them and has a few stuffed animals strewn around. Everything in their apartment was meant to blend in like normal people.

Lana closes her eyes, remembering home. Home. Dark and cold and away from human eyes. Naked bodies are her normal and grooming one another is seen as loving. If she was to take Keith back with her, he would never survive. The fact would be that he would never fit in, even if she knew he was her form of perfect. Lana is sure once others saw him, they’d want him to. He wouldn’t be able to live without human society, not the way her and her people could. No, Lana wants to be selfish and keep him to herself. 

She knew from the way he didn't know how to react to her, that he was a Male that didn't learn the ways of their kind. It makes sense, him being adopted from a young age and growing up human. His wants and needs are dormant, she would bring them forth. 

* * *

Keith woke up to Lana sleeping against his chest, her head resting against his chest, arms wrapped around him rightly like a protective blanket. His arms are around her, legs tangled together like a rope. Her breathing is slow, steady. They fell asleep studying for their final before winter break. 

Lana brought up the idea of introducing him to her family. Nearly four months now they have been dating. Lana was still so gentle with him and caring. Keith’s family still hadn't recovered over the death of Shiro, he didn't want to go home so soon. Going home and not seeing Shiro would wreck him, even if his desire is selfish. 

“Keith?” Lana asks softly, pushing up slightly. “What are you doing up?” She doesn't give him a moment to answer, her lips already on his mouth. The sound of sleepily slow kisses filling the empty living room. Keith shyly kisses back, heart skipping in his chest. Lana pulls back a little, she shifts above him, hands moving under his shirt and rubbing up the sides of his torso. Her lips are now on his neck, slow and shallow mouth movements. 

”We just woke up, ” Keith whispers, sleepy. He didn't want to move, no. Paralyzed. He was paralyzed. 

”I know, ” Lana whispers, his flesh in her teeth. Her kisses are more aggressive against his skin, sucking on the flesh and licking the spots she trying to eat with teeth. Her hands are roughly pulling at his sides. It's like he's being eaten alive. She's trying to eat him alive. 

”...na, ” he tries to whisper, but barely any sound escapes his throat. Lana’s hands grab at his pants, fingers seemingly knowing how to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants first try, like she's done it a million times before. ”Wait, ” he manages to say. She's looming over him now, her dark eyes hidden in the night, but it's like she can see right into him. Now he wishes he didn't say anything. Lana stops, hands still against the chest, unmoving. 

”It’s okay, ” she whispers. She is unmoving. 

Keith made no move of his own either, even with Lana’s word, he didn't feel safe to move. Her eyes are seeping into his skin and burning him alive. 

”I’m scared, ” he whispers. He truthfully is. His first ever girlfriend and he can't even bring himself to touch her without fear. Lana's hand slides up against his cheek, rubbing his hot flesh gently. 

“I can wait,” she says. Whether her words are truthful or not, her body was lying. She straddled his hips in an aggressive manner, leaning over him readying to dig into his chest and eat him alive. “I can wait,” she says again. Her eyes are trying to swallow him up again, take him under and drown him. Keep him all to herself. She’s lying straight through her teeth to the both of them. 

Keith finds a slither of strength and moves his hand to her side, hand brushing up the inside of the hoodie she stole from him. His fingers brush against her belly, the fabric is soft against the back of his hand. His face is hot, he isn’t quiet sure what he’s supposed to be doing. 

Lana places her hand on his, guiding his palm up to her breast. ”Keith, ” she tires, but they both know there was no stopping it. Her hands slip down pass his waistband, rocking her hips back down against him. 

The front door opens. ”Yo! Anyone home?” It's Nathan. 

”Shut up, no one's home, ” a laugh comes along with him. 

Keith’s heart stops. Lana pushes him down against the couch, and threw herself over him. ”Pretend to sleep, ” she orders softly, eyes already shut and body relaxed against him. Keith forces his eyes closed and slows his breathing. 

”Shh, ” Nathan’s voice came. He can hear the ruffle of the bag in his hand. ”They're sleeping.” 

”I thought you said he didn't have a girlfriend, ” Nathan’s boyfriend said. 

”I didn't know about this.” 

”Common, let's go before they wake up.” 

They wait until the bedroom door closes, Lana makes the first move sit up. 

”We didn't have to do that, ” Keith says, just above a whisper. He sits up too. 

Her eyes flicker over to him. She reaches over and tucks his bangs back. “I don’t want anyone to see you,” she says plainly. It’s a possessive touch, gentle but controlling. She leans over, lips brushing against his. ”I gotta go.”

She goes to stand, Keith, grabs her arm and forces her down. Lana’s already leaning down against him. ”Please stay, ” he says. She’s already snuggling against his chest, eyes closed. 

”Whatever you want.”

Keith closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Sleep take him under once more. 

He’s drowning. Drowning, drowning, drowning. It’s dark but he can still see Shiro’s cold, dead body floating in front of him. His grey eyes glassy, and wide, his lips paper thin and speaking, bubbles replacing words. 

Keith‘s mouth opens, flies bursting from his throat, choking him. They fly up and into the darkness. He grabs at his throat, blood pooling from his mouth. He’s dying. 

Keith shot up from the couch, shoving Lana to the floor. She lands with a loud thud, and now awake with him. He races to the sink and vomits. 

“Keith,” Lana calls from the living room. “Keith, you okay?” 

No, he is not okay.

Keith turns on the foist, water washing away his spillage as he continues to spill his innards into the sink. He tries to stop, he really does. His eyes are shut tightly, knuckles white. Lana rubs his back, slow and tame. She hugs him tightly, shushing him gently and rubbing his back. 

”Just breathe,” she says,” breathe for me.” 

Keith coughs, spit running down his chin. His breathing settles only a little, shoulders trembling and body shaking. He takes in deep breathes, slowly they calm. 

“See, you’re doing so well,” Lana says,” just keep breathing,” she whispers. Her hand circles his back, gently. “Just breathe.” He turns around, hugging her close. He looks at her in the eyes, Lana rocking him back and forth with her weight. ”That’s my good boy, ” she praises. Lana smiles up at him, eyes dark and forever deep. She sees it, the darkness in his eyes. 

* * *

Winter break is soon coming. Keith was checking over the finished product of his manuscript. It took over a mere year, but his work was finally done and written. He just needs to send it into his publisher and it’s all done. He scrolled down pages, marked with numbers and words for over 300 pages. Keith was shaking, excited to finally be able to get his work done.   
  
“Buddy,” Hunk says. Keith looks over at him, head still tilted down at the screens but eyes on him. “You feeling all right?” 

Keith’s eyes are back onto the screen of his laptop, fingers clicking away at an email to his editor he’s been speaking with recently. Just trying to clear some things up before sending in everything for the finish. “What is it, buddy?” 

Hunk pulls back Keith’s jacket. Just visible are harsh bite marks, blue and purple suckled harshly onto his pasty white flesh. There is more behind his ear and hidden behind his long hair. He’s got more under his clothes too. Harsh kiss marks and teeth marks dunked into his skin. Her fingers pressed deep into him until his skin went red, mouth kissed too much that his mouth is sore. 

Keith pulls out his phone, noting the time. He sets his phone aside. 

“Does she...hurt you?” Hunk asks, face twisted with concern. 

“No,” Keith says. He sends the email. 

“These seem pretty harsh dude,” Hunk says. 

“Nothing I haven’t asked for,” Keith says. He closes his laptop and places it into his bag. Surprising to Keith, Hunk’s face is twisted with horror, trying to hold it back and save face. 

“Keith, that doesn’t sound right.”

 _In what way,_ Keith thought. Lana is always gentle with him. 

“Calm down, we haven’t even had sex yet,” Keith says. He’s still too scared. 

“There is no way!” Hunk says. “Keith, she’s leaving marks on you, isn’t that a little bad?” he asks. 

Before Keith could answer, his eyes are drawn to the door that just opens. His heart pounds in his chest, and cheeks are hot.

Lana sends him a smile and the two of them a wave as she makes her way over to their table. Her cheeks are red from the cold and nose nipped at. 

”Hey baby, ” she says. Lana leans over him, he reaches out to meet his peck on the lips. She goes behind his chair and places her hands on his shoulders. Her hands slide under his jacket collar and start to rub his shoulder blades. ”Did you two have fun today?” Her eyes are on Keith, her smile too sharp for Hunk’s liking. Too dangerous. 

”I’m getting my book published, ” Keith says calmly. 

”That’s amazing!” Lana says, ”I’m so proud of you Baby.”

Hunk felt like an outsider looking in on his best friend’s relationship. He didn't notice it before, but Keith is almost completely different from back when Pidge first took his phone and sent that text. Keith used to be so shy, he had no interest in dating anyone and suddenly Lana walks into his life and he's been changing. 

Hunk can't believe his eyes. Lana with her bookish look, bulky glasses and messy braids, she didn't look like she’d leave marks like that. It looks like Keith was attacked by a wild monster ready to kill, not a horny girlfriend just wanting to leave a few marks. Those aren't just a few marks, and they're _black_. 

Hunk’s breath is taken, when he notes Lana finally looking at him in the eye with a twisted smile. Her eyes are dark and a smile can only be something call evil. There is no light behind her eyes. Just like the darkest part of the ocean. 

Then he saw Keith’s eyes. Keith has them too. 

Keith and Lana leave, hand in hand. Hunk is left uncomfortable and worried about his friend. Maybe setting him up with Lana wasn't such a good thing for him after all. 

Lana and Keith’s fingers intertwine with one another, she is taking him back to her apartment. It's the first time Keith has ever been.

Her apartment is large and dark, even during the early evening with bright grey clouds leaking into the building. Keith drops his bag by the door, Lana doesn't give him time to lift his jacket before she’s already pushing him over the couch, her lips hungrily devouring his. Keith gasps, breath being stolen from his lungs. A muffled yelp escapes him upon impact against the couch. Lana pins him down, her full strength coming forth. She’s hidden it for so long, she nearly forgot how powerful she can be when she wanted something. She won't let him leave. 

She tosses her glasses and pulls her hair out of its braids, her long brown hair falling over her like a wild animal. 

Lana reaches under his shirt, fingers stroking over his pecs and mouth over his belly button. Marks track up his body, and she’ll add more to his skin. Lana suckles at his skin, tasting his salty flesh. Keith helps her push off his jacket and shirt, leaving his chest bare. She reaches down into his pants, belt snapping open. Lana looks up at him with wanting eyes, controlling. She slides down his pants down, tossing them to the floor and leaving it to be forgotten. 

Lana sits up, Keith’s legs hooked over her hips, she grabs the edge of her pink sweater and lifts it up and over her head in a single motion. She sits tall above him, breasts perky, covered with a lavender laced bra, the left strap already starting to fall off her shoulder. 

Her mouth opens, it's dry and she can only taste her own spit. Lana’s hands are shaky, not with nervousness but with giddy, it takes everything inside of her to not tip over the edge. 

Keith breathes slowly, never feeling like this before, he's never really had the time to feel or even think about this sort of thing.

”Keith, I'm gonna start now, ” she says softly, her hand ghosting over her bulge. She looks to him for permission. She's on edge, holding onto some form of sanity by asking him before she loses it.

Keith’s nodding slowly. He trusts Lana knows what she’s doing. He feels strangely calm like he’s done this before. ”Yeah, ” he says softly. He has no reason to feel anything other than calm. Why was he so nervous before? 

Lana makes quick work, pulling his briefs down, the cloth hangs off his ankle. Lana probs his right leg over her shoulder, her teeth sinking into his inner thigh. Keith sucks ins breath, curious about these new feelings. He felt helpless, seeing no reason to move. Her mouth sucks his thigh raw, her eyes locked on his, never leaving his. 

Lana kisses up to the base of his length gently, nails digging into his thighs. Lana’s mouth suckles at the tip, mouthing along with the sensitive skin as her hands rub along his flesh gently. She took him in his mouth full and without problems. Keith let's out a whine, never feeling a hot mouth on his before.

Lana bobs her head, eyes still locked with his as she makes work of his body. Lana presses her finger into his ass. Keith jumps, face hot and breathing shaking. ”Wait, ” he whispers. He tries to pull his leg back, but Lana doesn't budge. Her grip is tighter on him, pressing his body down into the couch cushions as she sucks his cock and fingers him open. 

Lana is giddy, truly so, finding exactly what she's been hoping for. He’s slick inside, taking her finger greedily even though he doesn't understand what's happening to him mentally. His body is awakening and responding to her as a good Male should. Lana fucks him open with her fingers, tickling the opening of his hidden womb with unmatched excitement. 

Keith moans softly, hitting his lip, helplessly watching Lana suck him off and finger him open. Anal is supposed to hurt, anal is supposed to have manger prep time and lube but she is able to work him openly without any of it. It's not normal. But it's good. 

Lana pops off his cock, smirking up at him. Her fingers twist inside him, teasing him. ”Do you feel that?” she asks with a sky grin and greedy eyes. 

”That's not normal, ” Keith whimpers. She gives her fingers another twist, Keith trembles.

Lana leans over him, her chest pressing against his and mouth on his. She gives her fingers a wiggle. Keith feels his teeth clash with hers, swallowing her tongue down until he can't breathe, he doesn't want to breathe. It's like a snake’s tongue is slithering inside his throat. Her lips smack against his, sloppily smacking, drool pooling down out of his mouth. 

She pulls back gently, lips dusting against his, her breath hot on his chapped lips. “It doesn’t make sense now,” she whispers, “but it will. I will make you understand.” Her mouth is back on his, jamming another finger into him. Lana is going crazy, imagining what she’ll do to him.

”Lana,” he begs.

”I’m going to fuck you,” she whispers giddily.

He gasps, fingers spreading inside him. Her fingers plug in and slowly you'll out. Her other hand pins him down, crushing him under her weight. ”Good Male, ” she praises. ”My sweet Keith.” 

She pulls out her fingers, Keith shivers at the emptiness. Lana doesn’t have time to remove her clothes, she reaches in between her thighs, grabbing at the right fabric. She rips her leggings open, and pushes her panties to the side to reveal herself. Lana breathes slowly, letting her sexual organ come forth. 

“What’s that?” Keith asks. His heart is hammering in his chest, breathing uneasy. 

Lana kisses his forehead gently, lining herself up against his opening. “I’m going to fuck you now,” she whispers. Keith feels his heart stop as her cock is shoved into him unforgivingly. 

He chokes out a moan, unable to put head or tales to what’s happening anymore. He’s seeing stars. 

Lana is unhinged. She pins him down against the couch, and trusting her hips deep into his body with an unforgiving force. “I’ve waited for this for so long!” She smiles, teeth sharp in a wide toothy grin, eyes darker then any abyss in the deepest trenches of the sea. She has him. Lana’s thrusts are unforgiving and harsh. The slapping of skin echoes through the apartment, accompanied by the creaking of couch springs. Keith’s back arches off the couch, fingers digging into the cushions, trying and pulling for something to keep him sane. 

She grabs his legs and forces them up over her head, she sinks her teeth into his caf, sucking on his skin. Keith can't seem to pull away, legs trapped between her claws, nails pushing into his skin. 

”Fuck, ” Lana curses, ” I want to breed you so much.” He doesn't quite understand. His is slipping and its harder to tell what's real and what's not. 

Lana grabs one of his hands and bites his fingers. Keith hisses in pain, letting ever individual finger be bitten until they are purple. Lana plans on spending every waking moment of her time over winter break marking him up and breeding him fully, then kissing and pampering him until he’s well for another round. Keith is going to enjoy what she has planned for him, she would make sure of it. 

“God,” Keith slurs. 

Lana lets him cum, but she doesn’t give him a break. She presses down on his stomach, letting him feel all of her. 

“Feel that?” Lana asks, giggling slightly to herself. Keith could feel it. Something bubbling deep within him, something that doesn’t belong but feels right. “It’s your womb,” Lana says,” I’m planting many tiny beings in your belly as we speak,” she whispers excitedly. There is no possible way that any will take on the first try or even the second. Lana can freely breed Keith without him baring child until his actual season hits and his body will take. 

“That’s not possible,” Keith whines, though his girlfriend did grow a penis and is now fucking him raw with it. 

Lana grips his hips and bashed deep into him, making him yell. “I’ll prove it.” Keith feels something wiggling inside him. Lana’s never laid eggs inside a Male before, but it feels good. She revels in the feeling of being able to breed her Male. 

Lana slips out, her cock slipping back into her slit and leans back to marvel at her work. Keith is blissed our of his mind, staring off into space as his brain tries to piece together a normal solution to what just happened to himself. Lana takes his hand very gently and kisses his the back with gentle lips. “Sleep well,” she says. 

Lana spends the whole night cleaning him. She places kisses over every mark she left on him and whispers sweetness into his ear. 

Keith wakes to feel groggy. The lights are off and it smells of breakfast food. Keith looks over, hearing footsteps coming fro the kitchen. Keith watches in horror. Lana appears, holding a plate of eggs and hash browns. She crouches down, holding out the plate of food to him. 

“Time to eat,” she says sweetly.   
  
“What...are you?” Keith asks. 

Lana reaches for his hair, brushing it back behind his ear, her smiles still soft and eyes are darker than the night. “We’re changelings,” she says. “Now eat for me.” 

Keith looks down at the plate. He isn’t hungry. His eyes flicker to see Lana’s, she wouldn’t move until he ate. So Keith eats. He eats until he wants to throw it all backup, but he doesn’t. Lana won’t let him throw up. 

And after he eats, Lana kisses him, praises him for being so good. 

Lana leads Keith to the bathroom and helps him strip. He feels too seen, having her being the one to strip him. He's never been naked in front of her before, even in the first time of them having sex. Keith freezes, watching her strip. She looks so much like a human, but she is not one.

He wants to pull away from her touch, skin-crawling and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Lana is unbothered. Water runs over both of them, hot and burning his skin. Lana runs her suddy fingers through his hair, combing his tangles back. She moves slowly, like tending to an injury of a wild animal that might snap. Keith isn't going to snap. 

She kisses his shoulder, arms hook around him like a rope. Her breasts press against his back, toes curling at his heels. 

“My good Male,” she says. ”I’m taking such good care of you.” Keith can't fight her. 

They have sex again in the shower. 

Lana pressed him against the tile, his grinding against his. Keith helpless, only able to moan as his body is pleasured. He can barely breathe in the shower, taking in hot air, he becomes lightheaded. 

Lana dries his hair and bring him a change of clothes. Every part of his body no longer feels like his own. 

She snuggles close to him, refusing to be anywhere but by his side. That's how it went, the whole winter break, Keith never once left the apartment or spoke to anyone outside it. The outside world became fake, a myth and something he doesn't care to search for. 

He met Lana’s roommates, Allura and Lotor in one of his middle sex hazes. Lana has him on her lap, cheeks spread wide as she pounds into him. He clings to her, helpless against her in every way. He doesn't hear the door open, or the footsteps entering them living room. 

”Wow, ” he jumps at the voice. Keith hid his face in Lana’s shoulder, his face red and got from embarrassment. ” So this is the Male that replaced me.” 

”Shut up Lotor, ” Lana snaps. She combs Keith’s hair back and hides him safely as she can. Keith’s breathing hitches when Lana shifts slightly, him slamming down against her.   
  
”Can we join in?” 

Keith shook his head. He hears clothes already hitting the floor. ”Touch him, and I'll rip your fingers off, ” Lana growls, her nails dig into his thighs. Keith trembles. 

The couch rocks as the other couple plops onto the couch next to them. Keith can't help but peak over at the other couple. They are unfazed being naked in front of other people, the Female proudly sit with her legs wide and sexual organ out. The Male between her legs, making quick work to slick it up with his tongue. Keith swallows hard, watching the Male pull out a plug that was inside of him. He had that in while out in public. Would Lana make him do something like that? Keith’s heart won’t stop beating har. 

”Don’t worry about them, ” Lana whispers. She brings his attention fully back onto her. 

”Should I be...doing that too?” he sheepishly asks. He felt bad letting Lana always do the work. Is he being a bad boyfriend? 

“No, no,” Lana hushes him,” it’s my job to take care of you,” she states firmly, softly. “You’re doing amazing,” she says truthfully. “You’re perfect.” 

Keith kisses her. He’s still ashamed of being seen by others, but for Lana, he can do a little more then hide. Baby steps though. 

* * *

“I haven’t heard from him all break,” Pidge pouts, looking at her phone. “He didn’t even answer any of my texts.” 

”Mine either,” Hunk agrees. “Maybe he dropped his phone in the toilet or something?” 

They walk down the street. Across the street, Pidge is the first to spot him. She stops in her tracks, grabbing a hold of Hunk’s arm and points.

”There he is! Let go talk to him.” 

Keith notice them, he’s not alone either. Keith has his arm around Lana, her hand reaches up to hold his. His hair is longer, neatly tied back in a braid over his shoulder, and to their surprise, two new piercing in his ear. His eyes are dark. So, so dark. Seeing Lana left a sower taste in Hunk’s mouth, something about her didn’t sit right with him anymore. 

“Looks like they’re on a date,” Hunk says. 

Pidge rolls her eyes, and tries to pull out of his grip,” so what? We’ll call him out and publicly shame him for being MIA.” Hunk really didn’t want to go over there. 

He grabs Pidge and turns her, smiling the best for her,” let’s just let them have this. Seems like they’re having too much fun.”

Pidge groans,” fine.” Hunk tries hard not to look back, but he does and he spots Lana looking back his way. He goes cold. Her smile is too wide and empty for her face, eyes too dark and dangerous. 

There is no saving Keith from what Lana is. And like morons, Hunk didn’t see it, they sent him straight to her, into the dark.

Sorry Keith. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you liked it, please drop a like and comment down below. ❤️
> 
> Next up: a haunting story about a young boy with nothing truly hits rock bottom, liked down the hell and downed, failed to be forever the lowest form of a human, a bitten werewolf. Lance truly had nothing to lose.


End file.
